


tag you're it

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit and Virgil aren'talwaysat odds...





	tag you're it

He knows what it's called. He's done enough surreptitious snooping through Google when the other sides were asleep. He knows it makes sense, that sometimes the only way he can handle the overwhelming panic is to be a child. When Thomas was a child, his fears were so much simpler. 

He _knows_ all of this and yet, when he feels himself start to regress, all Virgil does is panic more.

 _No, no, no,_ he babbles to himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach as if that can somehow keep his mind adult. Thomas's week has been more stressful than Virgil thought, and he just can't take it anymore. But the others don't know he regresses, he realizes with a sick feeling clogging his throat. There's only one side who knows and it's the _one_ side Virgil never wanted to talk to again. He'd tried to make a clean break with the "Dark Sides," as Roman so grandiosely styled them. Thought it would be for the best if he took up the Light Side mantel as firmly as possible.

But none of that matters now, not when he's curled up under his bed, tears soaking his hoodie, as he feels his mind get smaller and smaller.

" _Deceit,_ " he hiccups, reaching out with his mind, too. For a moment, he thinks it's all in vain, that Deceit won't come (why should he, Virgil said some _awful_ things to him). He feels a flood of surprise, then a whoosh of displaced air in his room tells him that _somebody_ , at least, has come for a visit.

"Virgil?" Deceit asks, peeking under the bed. Virgil looks at him with huge, tear-filled eyes, his thumb resting on his bottom lip. Deceit sighs. "Oh, Virge," he says. "Come on out, baby. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Virgil whispers. In this state, the anxiety feels like nothing more than a distant crowd of restless voices, jostling each other for space.

"I promise," Deceit says firmly. 

"Okay," Virgil says, and wiggles out from under the bed, nearly managing a rug-burn on his knee through his ripped jeans.

"Are you all right, Virge?" Deceit asks, tucking a strand of his fluffy purple hair behind his ear. Virgil hesitates, then nods shyly.

"You here," he says, eyes bright with wonder. "You came. Why?"

"We may not see eye to eye in everything when you're an adult, Virgil, but you've always been my kiddo," Deceit murmurs. "If you want me to continue caring for you, I am honored to."

"Thank you," Virgil says, flinging hoodie-clad arms around Deceit. He's nearly forgotten how touchy he gets when he's little, but at least he knows Deceit doesn't mind. Not when it's him. ( _Remus,_ on the other hand...)

"What do you want to do?" Deceit asks.

"Go to your room," Virgil says, curling up against Deceit's side. "Don't- don't wanna be here. Don't want the others to know."

"That's your right," Deceit agrees carefully. "All right. My room it is."

Virgil discovers with delight that his basket of age regression toys and supplies still maintains its half-hidden place in Deceit's room, behind the door. Deceit spreads out a snake-patterned blanket before pulling out the basket.

"Paci," Virgil says, making grabby hands at the bat-patterned one. Deceit laughs as he hands it over.

"You would like that one, wouldn't you, little bat," he says affectionately. "Want me to read you a story?"

"Yes, please," Virgil says solemnly before popping in the pacifier. It's a custom-made one, one that can fit his adult-sized mouth without hurting.

As Deceit lays out the selection of books, ranging from _Winnie the Pooh_ to _Amelia Bedelia,_ Virgil lets out a quiet, happy sigh.

"Thank you," he says again. Deceit looks up, mismatched eyes bright and smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You are very welcome, little storm cloud," he says.


End file.
